westerosrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Daryn Storm
Daryn Storm is the bastard son of Gawen Selmy, the late lord of Harvest Hall. Appearance/Personality A well respected knight from a marcher house, he is skilled with the sword, though his trueborn brother Harrion always outmatched him with lance and bow. He has a short temper and a fondness for women. He is broad of shoulder and middling in height with sandy hair and green eyes. Early Life Sired on a Storm's End servant while Gawen Selmy attended a tournament there, Storm was raised at Harvest Hall at the insistence of Gawen's wife, the Dornish Lady Ynys. When he was four, his trueborn brother and heir to Harvest Hall, Harrion, was born. Mychel, another trueborn Selmy, was born six years after that. Adult Life Daryn was knighted by his father after the Battle at Blackhaven. Lord Gawen died of a chill shortly after, leaving the house in his son, Harrion's hands. In mourning for her beloved husband, Ynys Blackmont initiated a sexual relationship with Daryn who bears a striking resemblance to his departed father. This coupling is a source of constant shame for Daryn, though he seems unable to resist Ynys' advances. Harrion Selmy was killed in combat with the Conningtons, who had rebelled on the claim that they were the rightful lords paramounts of the stormlands.This made Mychel the head of house Selmy. As Mychel is just 11 years old, Daryn serves as Harvest Hall's castellan and de facto leader of the house until Mychel comes of age. Recent History Following Harrion's death, Daryn began organizing a campaign of revenge against the Conningtons. Lord Addam Penrose allied himself with the Selmys, pledging his support. Hoping to increase their host, Daryn dispatched Mychel's betrothed, Lady Ashara Dondarrion, to Blackhaven to recruit her family to the cause. The Battle of Harvest Hall Daryn led a force of cavalry into Connington territory, hoping to sow confusion and fear amongst them with a campaign of terror. His hopes were dashed, however, when he discovered a combined force of Conningtons and Swanns had marched on Harvest Hall. Racing to defend his home, Daryn and his men arrived to find the keep under siege. Addam Penrose and Ser Karyl Selmy had arrived at Harvest Hall a few days before and led the defense of the castle. Though greatly outnumbered, Daryn and his sworn sword, Tytos Dalt, managed to break the Connington lines and destroy their siege towers. Lord Penrose then led a sortie from the castle, routing the Conningtons and winning the day. The victory was short-lived, however, as Daryn learned that his brother, Mychel Selmy, had been slaughtered when a small band of Swann men infiltrated the Harvest Vault. The Swanns also murdered lady Naerys Penrose, who had been Daryn's second cousin. Daryn swore revenge on the rebel houses and rode with Lord Addam Penrose to Blackhaven to add their voices to Ashara Dondarrion's request for aid from her father. During their travels together, Daryn confessed his sexual relationship with Ynys Blackmont to Addam. The Lord of Parchments offered comfort to Daryn, telling him that his confession had put him on the road back to honor. Wedding at Blackhaven Lord Edric Dondarrion agreed to join his forces to the other loyalists on the condition that recently widowered Addam Penrose marry his daughter, Ashara. Penrose consented, and they were married immediately. During the wedding feast, Daryn brawled with Belmore Buckler, the captain of Blackhaven's guard. This led to a confrontation between Daryn and Lord Addam, driven largely by Daryn's jealousy over Lord Addam's marriage to Ashara. Penrose then ordered Daryn to return to Harvest Hall. A Wandering Knight After delivering a message to Harvest Hall, Daryn resigned from his duties as castellan. His second cousin, Karly Selmy (Now Lord of Harvest Hall) consented. After Ynys announced her intentions to return to Dorne, Daryn ordered Tytos Dalt to accompany her as her sword sword. Daryn then departed Harvest Hall alone. While traveling in the Kingswood, Daryn encountered three red priests of the "Lightbringers" an Essosi religious order who recently arrived in Westeros. They attempted to rob Daryn, though Storm managed to kill all three. He then rode on to King's Landing and delivered the heads of the red priests to the captain of the Lightbringers. He then threatened to maim any Lightbringers he encountered in the Stormlands. Daryn is currently staying in King's Landing, He visited the Sept of Baelor, and while praying to The Stranger, saw a vision of a green isle with white faces and red eyes. He has yet to decipher what it means. A Familiar Face While at a winesink in the capitol, Daryn ran across Maester Embry. Embry was the Maester of Harvest Hall, and the only person who could have helped the Swann men infiltrate the Harvest Vault, where they murdered Mychel Selmy and Naerys Penrose. The Maester was in the custody of sellswords employed by Lyra Connington. When Daryn confronted the maester, the sellswords attacked. Embry escaped in the commotion, and the surviving sellswords fled from approaching goldcloaks. Daryn sustained an arrow wound during the fighting and was arrested by the goldcloaks. He was thrown into the black cells beneath the Red Keep. Royce Baratheon, an old acquaintance and Master of Whisperers, visited him there. Royce assured Daryn that he would help him out of his current predicament.Category:Characters Category:The Stormlands